Baby, Imma be your motivation
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Just a short and sweet smut story of Amber Riley and Chord Overstreet who play Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans in the TV show : Glee ! Rileystreet xx


I came home from a long work out with one thing on my mind; Sex.

I wondered up the stairs and searched for my boyfriend of two years, Chord Overstreet. He was no where to be found so I decided to take a quick shower and slip into a sexy black matching Victoria's Secret DD bra and hipster panty set. I put on a T-shirt and shorts over it.

Chord will have to work for me. I walked out from the bathroom into the bedroom and find Chord lying on the bed in a gray shirt and navy sweats.

"Well, hello there." He said in a deep sexy voice.

He stood up and walked over to me. I was only millimeters away. I could smell his Old Spice and his fresh minty breath, he knew this was coming. He pressed his lips to mine forcefully and cupped his hands around my neck.

He traced my bottom lip with his tongue. Our tongues explored each other's mouths while my hands do the rest of the work. He thrusted forward and pinned me against the wall. I could feel every part of his body, every curve, every bulge, everything. He took my wrist in his hand an put it against the wall.

"I want you." He whispers seductively in my ear.

He grabbed my thighs forcefully and I wrapped my legs around his back. He tossed me on the bed like a rag doll.

"I'm about to have my way with you Amber." He told me.

I crawled towards the back of the bed and got ready.

"Not so fast." I said as Chord advanced towards me.

I felt his bulge through his sweatpants. He lied down on the bed and I lifted my ass in the air and put each elbow on either side of his legs. I kissed his crotch, but I didnt make a move to take it out. I knew the teasing would make him crazy. I looked into his eyes and trace circles on his pants.

"Take it out NOW!" He orded.

I kissed his area one more time and felt how hard he was. The two of us got off the bed. Chord was now standing and I was on my knees. I pulled down his pants so there was nothing but his boxer briefs separating me from sucking him right then and there.

"Amber I can't take it!" He pulled down his boxers and his cock flung out and hit my nose.

"Oh my god, Chord." My breath hitched.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and forced me to go down on it. I put in in my mouth and it didnt even go halfway in.

"This is a monster." I told Chord.

He moaned as I began to rub it with one hand. I held his sack with the other hand. I gagged and choked as he made me deep throat it. A tear came to my eye when it it almost in all the way.

"God, that's good. Oh yeah." He said, his dick twitching as he came in my mouth.

I got off the ground and he threw me onto the bed. He undid my bra and played with my breast. They were a handful even for his gigantic hands. He didnt waist anytime when he took a hold of my nipples with his mouth. I squirmed as he pulled at the erectness of them. I moaned as I put his cock in between my breast.

"Do you like you hard cock in between my tits?" I asked.

Then he pulled me over to him. He shimmied me out of my pants, softly touching my panties.

"Amber, you're so wet." He pulled the panties slowly of my legs.

I groaned as he rubbed my clitoris. Faster and faster, up and down my slit. He licked his middle finger and stuck it in the tight hole. Then a second, then a third.

"Unf," I squirted as he started going in and out. He took his fingers out and begam to eat me out, my juices gushing into his mouth. Then, without warning he put his into my pussy all at once, not giving me any time to adjust to his size.

I screamed loudly as he began to slowly pump into me. His balls slapping against my ass with each pump.

He pulled out and tried to put my into the doggy style position but I protested and pushed him down onto the bed, putting one leg on each side of him. I quickly sat on his cock, all the way making him balls deep inside me.

I groaned as a tear fell from my eye out of pure pleasure and ecstacy.

"You. are. so. tight." He moaned with each thrust.

I slowed down, so I could remove myself from on top of him. I pulled towards me, kissing his pink and swollen lips. Then I laid down on my side, and felt him position himself behind me.

"Are you my woman?" He asked .

"Are you my woman Amber Riley." He repated.

"I'm not putting my big cock in your chocolate pussy until I hear you say it." He said in a softer tone.

"Yes Chordy, I'm your woman. Im all yours, please put you cock insid-" I started before he rammed himself inside me.

I grabbed the sheets tightly and bit my lip as he thrusted faster and harder.

"Cum with me baby , Please Chord."

"Fuuuuccckkk, IM CUMMING !" He shouted as I felt him realease his hot seed inside me.

He collapsed behind me, and I looked back to see that dope grin on his face as I smiled at him.

"I think that's the best sex we've ever had." He whispered kissing my head.

...

**Feedback ? (: **


End file.
